Chemical sensors generally perform at least two basic functions. First, chemical sensors recognize or detect various aspects of a test sample. Second, chemical sensors transduce the information they obtain to a user. Chemical sensors can have a broad range of applications, some of which include the areas of environmental monitoring, military defense, healthcare, and biotechnology. Subcutaneously implantable sensors can be especially useful in recognizing occurrences inside the body. As is the case with all health-related information, the data collected by subcutaneously implantable chemical sensors is typically personal and confidential.